Thominewt Friendship x My Bestie and Me!
by Little.musician
Summary: First Fan-Fiction! This story is about Thominewt (ThomasxMinhoxNewt FRIENDSHIP). First Fan-Fiction! This story is about Thominewt (ThomasxMinhoxNewt FRIENDSHIP). And my bestie and me! This is definitely my 1st fan fic so don't judge! I don't own anything except me and my best friend XD! THIS INCLUDES OCs!
1. Chapter 1

~ Thomas's POV~

"Hey shuck-face get up!" I heard. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Minho in front of me. "Good morning, shank." said Newt peering through the corner of my vision. I sat up, "Mornin', What's up?" I said. "Hey I gotta run literally, BEN YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR BUTT UP NOW!" Minho said running away. "See ya!" Newt and I said. "Your gonna be with me today, Greenie." Newt said, "Follow me." We walked into the fields. As Newt was talking about something I looked at the maze door open and Minho and Ben going through, "I have a bad feeling about this." I thought to myself.

~Newt's POV~

Thomas and I were working on the crops out in the field, for some reason he was constantly looking back to the maze doors. I wonder if he had the same bad feeling that I had, like something bad was going to happen. But, I just went along with it, it always feels like this. "Have you guys tried climbing out of here?" Thomas asked out of no where. "Yeah, the vines don't go all the way to the top and if you can go to the top then, what from there?" I said. "What about the box?" Thomas asked. "Tried it, the box doesn't go back down with someone in it." I said. "Oh..." He mumbled. "Hey why don't you get some fertilizer in the Deadheads?" I said handing him the bucket and the shovel. He looked at me, took the bucket and shovel and went off.

~Thomas's POV~

Ughhh... Why do I always get the fertilizer? Oh well, the sooner I'm done with this job the sooner I can be a runner. I walk up the little hill into the Deadheads, I look around trying to find fertilizer on the ground. Then I look up and there's a grave like stone that says, "George". Getting creeped out a bit I stumble backwards, turning around I see Ben looking sort of pale, veins popping out of his skin, panting and, his eyes bloodshot. He holds a knife that already has blood on it. "Uhhh Ben right?" I said trying to plan an escape from him with all these trees in the way. He growls more and more. Then like lightning he tackles me to the muddy ground. I kick, punch, and slap him almost at the same time and when I was free from his hold I ran screaming, to the glade. He was on my heels and I barely made it , Newt swung a shovel to Ben's head knocking him down.

~Newt's POV~

I watch Thomas walk in the shadowy woods, then I continued to the crops with the other gladers. 5 minutes later I hear screaming preferably from Thomas (Duhhh). I grab the shovel next to me and hit whoever was chasing him I couldn't see who it was, with it all being so fast. I looked down to see Ben panting, laying down on the ground, looked like a griever stung him. The first thought that popped into my mine was "Where was Minho?"

Ohhhhh Cliffhanger sorta... any way I hope you liked it please leave a comment or some thing I need to know if you guys like it so I can keep the story going. I will usually try to write more in the chapters in the future. Or tell me if you want to see the story from the beginning (Where Thomas arrives). So yeah, I'll try updating tomorrow.

~Grace~


	2. Chapter 2

~Thomas POV~  
"Okay, lift up his shirt!" Alby said. Gally quickly lifted up Ben's shirt. Everyone gasped when we saw veins popping out and purple like skin, revealing he was stung. Gally said, "Take him to the Homestead!" As the other gladers carried him to the Homestead, "Woah Thomas we should get you to the med jacks." Newt said pointing at my bruised wrists, scratches, and cuts.  
~Newt POV~I kept looking at the maze doors after they took Ben away. I tried to keep my mind off the worst case scenario, and said, "Woah Thomas we should get you to the med jacks." looking at his wounds. On our way to the med jacks, I was thinking "Ben was Minho's partner today to run the maze. If Ben was stung, then what happened to Minho. Was Minho stung too? Where was Minho?" Thomas noticed my worried expression and said, "Hey what's wrong?" "Nothing..." I lied and he could tell. "Don't you dare lie to me." he said. "IT'S NOTHING!" I yelled and ran to the Homestead.  
"IT'S NOTHING!" Newt yelled and ran away. I stood there in shock Newt was never the person who shouts like that. I decided to go talk to Alby about why Newt acted this way maybe he knew more than I did, I walked to Council Hall. I opened the door to the Council Hall and Gally and Alby were talking about something and I interrupted them saying, "Hey Alby can I talk to you for a minute?" They stood in the same place looking at me. "In private." I said impatiently. Gallly glared at me and left. Alby walked up to me "What is it?". "I don't know Newt acted pretty worried today and not just because of Ben I can tell it was about something else-" I got interrupted. "Greenie, Minho was supposed to come back about I don't know 1 hour ago, and Ben comes in here stung." Alby said quickly. My eyes widened "I never thought about it like that before... Well we gotta look for him!" I said. "No Greenie, the doors are about to close I think maybe tomorrow." He said. "Well if you won't help me find Minho then I'll find someone who will." I said. "What are you thinking, Greenie-" He said. I interuppetd him,"Minho can be dying out there for all we know even though the doors are about to close I'm gonna get in there and get Minho WHEN HE'S ALIVE!" I shouted. And ran towards the Homestead to find Newt, I have about 30 minutes until the doors close.  
"When I was far enough from Thomas can't see me, I collapsed to the ground crying. What if Minho was dead? What if I never see him again? That idiotic smile on his face, his bright brown eyes, his sarcastic jokes, his laugh and his muscular arms...( :3 yeshhh)/span I can't bare not seeing him again, I get up and run to the Map Room to get equipped, I wasn't going to leave Minho to die out there. It's been a long time since I was in the maze.../p  
~Flashback~  
I climbed and climbed to almost the top of the wall looked down and thought, "I don't belong here. The creators are just laughing somewhere watching us." "Hey Greenie!" a voice from below said. I looked down it was Minho. "What're you doing up there you can get yourself hurt!" He said worried. "I'm going to finally escape, escape from this maze!" I said tears streaming down my face. "Hey, no you have to keep fighting actually escape the maze with me and Alby! We have to-" He got interrupted by me letting go of the vines.  
I closed my eyes waiting for me to hit the ground but, I didn't. I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw I was being held by Minho, while he was holding onto a lose vine we were still high up, "You dumb shank, you're supposed to live shuck-face! You're supposed to live and be strong, you have to escape by living!" He said. The vine was starting to break and out of nowhere we fall. Minho is still holding me above him. My eyes widen as we hit the floor I feel a sharp pain in my right foot. I look around remembering Minho was below me, he got hurt for me. Minho laid on the ground looking at the sky. "You have to live for me-" He said and closed his eyes, went unconscious probably. I looked at him again his eyes closed, his mouth open a gap, and a smile played on his lips, he looked so peaceful. Well better get him back to the Glade. He saved my life today after all...  
~End Flashback ~  
As I was running I saw Thomas from the corner of my eye. "Newt!" He yelled. He can't know that I'm gonna go into the maze... " Yeah?" I asked quickly. "Look we have to go into the maze to find Minho and if we go we gotta go Alby already knows I'm going... And the doors are gonna close in like 20 minutes." He explained. "Okay lets go to the map room we need some weapons." I said. It's my turn to save your life, Minho...  
~Thomas POV~  
I can't believe he actually agreed to go... Maybe he thought of my idea before me... He brought me in the map room, he gave me a knife and a vest like bag. He grabbed food and water and his knife and said, "You ready?". "Yeah" I said determined, walking out the door. "Lets go!" He shouted. We ran towards the doors.  
Yay I hoped you liked it! Sorry I'm posting sort of late. But this is sort of longer than my last chapter. And yeah give me more ideas, in the comments please!/span/p  
~Grace


	3. Chapter 3

~Newt POV~

My heart started to race I was ready. "Lets go!" I shouted and ran towards the doors. When we arrived at the doors I looked back at him. "Come on we have to find Minho!" Thomas said. I nodded and ran, of course with my limp, I started slowing down a few turns away. Thomas noticed this, "Hey, Newt you wanna take a break or some-" Thomas said. I interrupted him saying, "I'm fine! Lets go I know which section they went in."

~Flashback~

"Newt? Are you even listening?" Minho said looking at me. "Uhh say that again..." I said. " Okay, today Ben and I will take this route over to section 7 got it? Alby told me to tell you this for some reason..." He said pointing at the maze model on the table. "Okay we better wake up the greenie you're taking him to the crop fields today right?" He asked. "Yeah, well you gotta go get Ben, come on let's wake up Thomas first." I said. "Whatever, Shank" He smirked.

~End Flashback~

~Thomas POV~  
Now I'm really worried about Newt, he isn't acting like himself. "He went to section 7 come on!" He shouted. "Coming!" I said running on his heels. I'm really nervous, What if we don't find Minho? What if he's already dead? I've only known him for about a few days Newt has known him for about 2 years.

~Newt's POV~  
Left then Right then another Left? Or two rights? How does Minho do this everyday? I don't even know how I did it when I was a runner. I don't care, as long as we find Minho I'll be fine I won't have anything to live for, if he's not here. Then a sound was heard;  
 _Click whirrrrrr_  
 _Click whirrrrrr_  
 _Click whirrrrrr_  
"The grievers! Thomas we have to split up you go left I go right lets go! " I said running off without a confirmation from him.

~Thomas POV~  
 _Click whirrrrrr_  
 _Click whirrrrrr_  
 _Click whirrrrrr_  
"The grievers! Thomas we have to split up you go left I go right lets go! " Newt shouted and ran off, I did as he said and ran to the left. I was really scared I heard the grievers screeching and making a bunch of weird noises. But I kept going because I have to find Minho. I looked in each corridor left to right I couldn't find any trace of life.  
Until, I stepped in something I looked down and it was a goo like sub-liquid, green and slimy. I felt some fall on my shirt. "Don't look up, don't look up" I thought but I did and I regretted it. It was a griever, it looked really slimy, robot like, and sort of like an animal. As soon as I saw it I ran and screamed, corridor to corridor. I ran and ran, then from the corner of my eyes I saw something, red. I went back and looked it was blood, Minho's blood.

~Newt's POV~  
When Thomas and I separated I felt more scared, like back when I was a runner. I just wanted to find Minho and make it out here alive. I heard a scream coming from the other direction so I ran towards the scream. I ran and screamed, "THOMAS! MINHO!" No response. I couldn't hear the screaming anymore. What happened? I checked it seemed like all the corridors, but still nothing. My head was spinning, I felt dizzy. I tried looking in another corridor sure enough Thomas was sitting next to an unconscious Minho.

Okay trust me when I say I didn't want to leave this chapter like this... I might be busy this week and then next week is school but, I will try my best to fit this in my schedule and stuff, because I hated it when the fan-fictions that I loved were never updated, so yeah PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ELSA TO DO WITH THIS STORY! Oki Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

~Newt's POV~

Right when I saw Minho laying there, on the muddy maze ground, his mouth opened a gap just like when he saved me except, there was some blood in the corner of his mouth, I raced towards him and Thomas. "MINHO! THOMAS!" I screamed. Thomas immediately looked at my direction. I ran towards Minho, "Minho, WAKE UP!" I said. "I found a lot of stab wounds in his lower abdomen and it looks like he was hit on his head pretty hard it will probably cause a concussion..." Thomas explained. I lifted Minho's shirt, it was worse than I thought, there were knife stabs in 90% of his body, he looked pale from blood lose. "Minho, come on slinthead! WAKE THE SHUCK UP!" I yelled, shaking him. I checked his pulse, "It's really slow Thomas." I said sadly.

I shake him once again, "WAKE UP MINHO!" I shouted. I saw Minho's eyes fluttered open, I gasped. "I've...be..en... .ked..and...gone..t..o...heaven." Minho struggled to get out. "Minho! You're, you're alive..." Thomas said. I wanted to say something but nothing came out, just tears. Minho looked over to me and smirked and said, " You're cry ba.b.y...Don'.t...tr..ea..t m..e li..k..e I'm ... just yet..."I can't believe he's making jokes at this kind of moment! "Wait...what are... ..doing in THE SHUCKING MAZE!? Alby will have you, slintheads for breakfast!" He some what shouted. "It's nothing, I didn't care if we broke the rules I just wanted to save you..." I mumbled. "Okay, shuck...faces..if you g..uys... .a play more..hero, we have to get back to the Glade..." He said.

~Minho's POV~ (Finally!)

"Okay, shuck...faces..if you g..uys... .a play more..hero, we have to get back to the Glade..." I said, my vision was blurring, this isn't good. These shuck faces probably don't even know where to go and I might go unconscious, again. I tried getting up, leaning on the wall, but failed. Newt tried to help, "I'm..f..i..n..e." I mumbled. And got up this time, still leaning on the wall. Ughh I hate when people think I need extra help, even if I need it... I'm still leaning on the wall, but collapsed on the floor still conscious.

~Thomas POV~

Minho was uncomfortably leaning on the maze wall, but fell to the maze floors, clutching his wounds. Newt came to Minho super fast and helped him up, Minho opened his mouth to say something but couldn't he was too weak, but stood up in a standing position being helped by Newt. It was beginning to become brighter, "Ok, uhhh Newt do you remember where to go?" I asked looking at Minho, not looking so good. "Ummm No... I think-" Newt got interuppted. "Go..a..ll..t..he w...ay d..ow..n the..n..make...a le.. ..en a..fter tha..t m...ake a sharp ri..ght the...n... then the..re should be the Glade." Minho said weakly. Newt and I lifted Minho on our shoulders. He may look like he might be heavy but he was really light.

~3rd POV~

 _As Newt and Thomas had Minho on their shoulders they did the directions that Minho told them to. Soon enough they were at the Glade with a very angry Alby..._

~Minho's POV~

They safety got to the Glade and yes, I was conscious this whole time, but my head was spinning and throbbing. All I saw was a blurry mad Alby and Gally.I heard Newt say something looking at me and Alby shouting Then I felt myself fall and everything goes black.

~Newt's POV~

We arrived at the Glade, once we saw Alby I saw Minho looking extremely pale and became heavier on my shoulders. "What were you guys thinking? You could've got killed! You could've-" Alby went on. I interrupted him "Uhhh Alby, Minho isn't looking so-" "You know Alby I think they should be punished they should be-" Gally said being interrupted by Minho falling to the Glade grass. Almost immediately, the med-jacks came rushing in and carried Minho to the Homestead.

~Thomas POV~

Newt and I were allowed in the Homestead with Minho. Ben was sent to the Slammer when we were in the maze. "Mild Concussion and Deep stab wounds in the lower abdomen, Jeff." Clint said. They were circling all around Minho laying on a bed-like hammock. Jeff got a thread and needle, and bandages. They started doing stitches, and putting the bandages. "Can you make sure he's not stung, Clint look for high fever and cold sweat if he doesn't have those then we are in the clear." Jeff said. Newt and I just stood there in the corner, nervous, and scared. Clint put his hand on Minho's forehead,and looked and did some "tests". "Good News, he isn't stung we sighed in relief bad news looks like he won't wake up in a while..." Jeff said. "When do you think he will wake up!" Newt asked almost shouting. "It could be to 2 weeks to 6 weeks..." Clint says.

~Minho's POV~

 _~Dream~_

 _There was a girl with black long hair and looked like she was from Asia, she was crying for some reason but I said," It's gonna be alright, Grace (LOL Dats mai name :3 ) I'll seeya in one year." I winked. She smiled sadly and I was taken into a room, I looked back and she was crying and talking with another girl with longer hair I knew her name in my mind...Monica (Mai Friend LOL :3) As I stepped into the room I felt a tear roll down my cheek._

 _~End of Dream~_

I woke up it was the middle of the night as soon as I woke up I clutched my wounds it was a HUGE pain in my lower abdomen thing. I touched my cheek feeling a tear, what was that dream? I looked up around Newt and Thomas were asleep in chairs across the room. I sat up in the bed and got up, I hated not doing anything, so I took a walk, thinking about my dream.

So like some of you out there I HATE it when an author on fan fiction puts someone inside the fan fiction story that isn't from the original story... So I'm sorry if your like me! Pls keep reading though.

~Grace


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Minho POV~

I walked around, toward the west doors (near the dead heads) and just leaned against the wall sitting down. My head started to hurt.

~Flashback~

"So, Monica and uhh"I said. "Grace..." She mumbled. "Grace this is the 'Paradise' that we will be sent to in like 2 years?" I said pointing to the screen with grassy fields and humongous walls around it.. "Yeah but... it doesn't seem like a 'paradise' its like we're going to be trapped or something, like a ma-" Grace got interrupted. "Grace! Don't say that stuff! What if Ms. Ava Paige hears you?!" Monica said. "Yeah! But it does! Doesn't it Minho?!" Grace said looking at me. "Yeah it definitely does..." I say.

~END Flashback~

When I finally get back to my senses its morning, I looked around and got up, dusting my pants and shirt off. Then, I make my way towards the Glade. As I make my way out I notice someone different she had long black hair but, not the same person in my dream. I just stood there for a while then she finally came towards me, "Who the shuck are you?" I said. "I'm Teresa, you must be Minho." She said looking at my bandages, yes I had my shirt off (Awwweee) to see my bandages. "Thomas, Newt, and Alby were looking for you come on!" She said commanding like, walking in the other direction, when I finally caught up to her I said, "First of all you don't tell me to 'Come on' I'm the one who knows my way around here, second when the shuck did you get here? There ain't any Girl Greenies around here, Third how long was I out for?..." " Well, I got here about 2 weeks ago what I've heard you've been asleep for 5 weeks..." She said. "Shuck I must've been bloody tired" I smirked. "We're here, they're right in there" She said, I can tell I am NOT gonna like her. " Ok, thanks, Greenie..." I said and walked in.

~Thomas POV~

~Dream~  
"Hey Thomas? Thomas?" I heard, I looked at the person in front of me she had long, beautiful, black hair, and had a shade of light brown skin, and bright brown eyes. "You, back to Earth yet?" She giggles. "Whatever, Monica... Hey where's Grace?" I asked wondering, she always is with Grace... "Uh they took Minho 1 year early then they said they would... She's really upset..." She said quietly. "Wha..what?" I said in shock they took Newt last month and now Minho? Tears started streaming down my face, I grabbed Monica and hugged her for a long time. The time I noticed I was still hugging her she was peacefully sleeping leaning on my chest. "Hey Monica... Wake up" I whispered. She didn't so I carried her bridal style, I love her so much... I thought. Then a loud "THOMAS! WAKE UP!" It was so loud I almost dropped her when I looked down Monica was gone... "MONICA! MONICAAA!" I screamed then everything went black.

~End Dream~

"Thomas,THOMAS! Get up Minho is missing..." Newt said. "What I thought we were watching out on him-" I said. "Well I guess we went to sleep..." He interrupted me. "We gotta find him lets go!" Newt shouted. We ran most (Keyword: Most) of the Glade. We had to tell Alby so he can search while we're at lunch, we got food from Frypan, then went to the Homestead. About 20 minutes later I heard Teresa tell someone, "We're here, they're right in there." Newt got up. We heard shuffling of someone walking, then "You guys miss me?" Minho said.

~Newt POV~

"You guys miss me?" Minho smirked. As soon as we saw him we piled on top of him but he winced and, he never EVER winces so we immediately got off him. "Where have you've been we've been looking for you all over." I said. "Uhhh at the West doors I just sat down for a bit." Minho said scratching his head. "My question is where is that slinthead Ben?" Minho asks making a fist. "He already got banished, Alby checked, No more trace of 'em." Thomas said. "Oh..." Minho said putting down his fist almost like he was sad.

~Minho POV~

"Oh..." I said. I put my fist down, Ben wasn't a bad person he just got stung...

 _~Flashback~_

 _We were surrounded by grievers, "Ben get the shuck out of here!" I said fighting off grievers, I felt a sharp pain in my back I looked back and Ben was pale, blood shot, and veins popping out I looked down to see his knife in my body. He was stung. "Ben, Ben look at me I'm Minho you're friend. I know yo...u're in the..re some..where!" I said struggling. But he pointed his finger at me and like in command, I suddenly felt a pain all over, I looked around seeing all the grievers knives piercing 90% of my body. But the one thing that I remember is falling to the ground and seeing Ben's innocent face trying to put pressure on the wounds, then his face turning blank and him running towards the Glade with his bloody knife in hand and then my eyes grew heavy and then everything went black._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Earth to Minho?" Thomas said. "Uhhh-" I got cut off with sirens, meaning a Greenie is here. "Just on time." Newt said. We walked up to the box what I saw changed my whole world upside down.

Yup that's it Oki I'll try updating earlier... and yeah! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks everyone who is responding and reviewing and following, It really means a lot. :3

~Grace


	6. Chapter 6

~Thomas POV~

When we looked down we saw two girls, one of them was Monica and the second girl I'm guessing is Grace. Grace had lighter skin than Monica but, her skin was still tan, she had shorter hair, but still long than Monica. Monica looked curious and fearful, Grace just glared and seemed upaet. They both had a red mark on their necks and were holding hands. No one said anything we just stood there. I looked over to Minho his eyes were just on Grace did he have dreams of them too? Minho helped Grace up and I helped Monica up.

~Minho's POV~

Right when I saw the two Greenies I noticed Monica and Grace immediately I was just looking at Grace though. We helped them up but then Grace ran towards the West doors, I ran after her. "We gotta RUNNER!" The other Gladers yelled, I rolled my eyes and kept running.

~Grace's POV~

Right when the metal, rusty box opened I saw a bunch of boys, one of them was very familiar. As

 _~Flashback~_

 _"You can't catch me!" I yelled running I looked back and Minho wasn't there I looked around, I felt big hands grab me from behind. I was in that moment where WICKED took me from my family, where big guys in suits snatched me away from my mom and dad. But then I was back in reality, I was in Minho's arms,"I'm sorry I forgot..." Minho mumbled, I nodded and hugged back._

 _~End Flashback~_

Minho? I looked up and there was Minho,"Minho? Minho's your name?" I asked. "Yeah, and your's is Grace..." He smirked. "So what is this place?" I asked, starting to sit. "We're trapped in a maze just like you said..." He said. Right there I was confused, but just went with it he probably remembers more of me than I remember of me... Wait what? "How much do you remember?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Not that much..." I said. I explained him my memory, and he told me about his. And after that we just sat in silence listening to the wind and each other breathing...(weird XD)

~Monica's POV~

"GRACE!" I yelled she probably didn't hear me because she kept running... I remembered that boy running for Grace his name's Minho? And the boy in front of me, looking at me his name is Thomas... I love him? I love him...

~Thomas's POV~

I wonder if she remembers me she is looking at me while another glader is talking to her. She then walks up to me and says, "You're name is Thomas right?" I said," Yeah..." "Do you remember me?" She asked. "Yeah..." Then we kissed just like that all was fine until. "STOP!" we stopped and turned toward the voice, coming from Teresa. "THOMAS IS MINE!" She yelled running towards us.

Ohh gotta stop there hhahaahahahahahaha *Evil Laugh* I'm really sorry if you don't like it because when I'm reading stories I don't like characters who are not apart of the series. I promise you it will get better... And I'm sorry if your a Teresa lover... something might happen next time... Sorry it's really short, I have school ughhh... See ya!

~Grace


	7. Chapter 7

~Newt's POV~

Right when the box opened it all happened fast. Minho and Thomas let the girl greenies up, one of them ran away, but Minho ran after her, knowing Minho he knows something he wouldn't just run after her. Thomas was talking to the other Greenie then they kissed out of nowhere. I was so shucking confused. "WAIT!" I heard I saw Teresa glaring at Thomas and Monica, wait Monica? Where did that come from who cares... Hiding in the back of her hand was a shiny knife I ran towards them. "THOMAS SHE HAS A KNIFE!" I screamed. She looked back and glared at me. I saw Minho in the side of my vision.

~Minho's POV~

"THOMAS SHE HAS A KNIFE!" I heard Newt's voice scream. "Uhhh Grace stay here okay? I'll be right back. She shook her head,"I'm coming too." She said. "Okay, but stay behind me." I said reaching out my hand so she can hold, our hands intertwined together. And we walked off...

~Grace's POV~

We walked until I saw it, a knife pointed at Monica and Thomas. As soon as I saw this I ran and ran toward Monica. I got there right in time and glared at her whatever "her" name was. I grabbed the knife and flipped it to where the blade was pointing her. "Thomas, Monica get outta here." I mumbled. "But-" Monica said. "I said get your butts outta here this girl is getting on my nerves." I said interrupting Monica. I heard them running away. She was glaring at me, she got out another knife out and pointed it in my face, we glared at each other. I raise my eyebrow and she said, "Who the shuck are you guys?" "I can ask the same about all of you..." I said glaring. "Well, I'm Teresa..." She smirked putting the knife down. "I like your guts." She said putting out a hand to shake. I still had the knife out, I threw the knife in front of her making it land on the ground. "If you even dare threat to lay a finger on Monica or Thomas, this knife will be in your body, Teresa." I said still glaring at her. "I didn't even get your name." She said mockingly. "Grace..." I said walking away towards Minho, Monica, and Thomas.

~Monica's POV~

"Thomas, Monica get outta here." Grace said I was still surprised how she did that knife trick thing. "But-" I said getting interrupted by Grace I hate it when they interrupt me. "I said get your butts outta here this girl is getting on my nerves." She said. I looked at Thomas, his eyes filled with worry, but looked down at me and pointed towards Minho. I nodded and we ran towards Minho. "Hey, Monica right?" He asked. "Yeah, aren't you worried about Grace?" I asked. "Nah remembering her she can handle this, but I told that shuckface to stay behind me, did she NOO she is one dumbshank." He said smirking. We watched them making conversation, then Grace threw the knife in front of the girl, and said some thing, She smirked and said something, Grace turned around towards us and mumbled something. "You guys okay?" Grace said. "Yeah..." I said. "Minho, can you come over here for minute?" Newt asked. They went to the side for a bit.

~Newt's POV~

"Minho, what do you know about Monica and Grace?" I asked, I was so confused it was like everyone knew what was going on except me. "Uhh it's pretty hard to explain, I had a dream while I was asleep for 5 weeks and Grace was in it, I was leaving to go to the maze, she was crying and Monica was there comforting her, that's all I remember..." He explained. "So how did I remember Monica's name without actually knowing her? I haven't had a dream or a shucking memory of her..." I said. "Maybe you will soon, I don't know let's just calm the shuck down and tell Alby what just happened Teresa just pulled a knife in front of Thomas and Monica, and it's only these greenies' first day, some one needs to show'em around, because I ain't staying here for long I need to get back in the maze, just staying here for one day is a struggle for me I gotta run..." Minho said quickly. "Look I know you want to go back in the maze but, you're still injured, and have a mild concussion, it's just not safe." I said. He looked at me for a second and said, "I'm goin' back tomorrow I have to, I can't stay here, in the Glade... I have to run..." He said turning back towards the group.

~Minho's POV~

Newt is tryin' to be a shuckface and keep me in here, I just can't the maze is where I can run free and explore... Grace was talking to Monica about something she looked pretty serious. I walked up to them.

~Grace's POV~

When Newt took Minho away I looked over to Monica and pulled her to the side, "Monica, Minho said that we are trapped in a maze, tomorrow I'm gonna try some exploring you wanna come?" "Thomas told me that's against the rules around here, let's try actually following the rules okay?" Monica said sarcastically. "Seriously, did you see those bandages on Minho? That couldn't have come from a person attacking him. There might be creatures out there" I said pointing at the maze doors. "Which is why we should stay here..." Monica mumbled. "You can stay here I'm going out there with or without you." I said I know that sound harsh, but I really want to see what's out there. "Fine I'll go, but tomorrow okay? I want explore here, before the maze okay?" Monica said. "Okay, Captain Monica!" I said saluting. We laughed, "Just what were you guys talking about exploring?" Minho said. "Nothing! Just around the Glade, Nothin' to it!" I exclaimed. "If you guys want to go in the maze you guys have to talk to the Keeper of the Runners." He said. "And who might that be?" I asked. "Me..." He said smirking.

To be Continued.

Well, I'm sorry for ending it there, but this will probably have slower updates because school! Also OhhHHhHhHHHHHhhh I AM SO SORRY TERESA LOVERS! And sorry if grammar issues... Anyway Bai :3

~Grace


	8. Chapter 8

**~Minho's POV~**

This shuck-faced Greenies, want to just walk up here and come into the shucking maze. I'm so done... "Okay, well it might take a bit for you lady greenies to be runners..."I said smirking. "What do we have to do to be a runner" Grace said impatiently. "You follow the rules, do your part, and never go beyond those doors..." He said seriously. "Fine but, we call dibs for the next in line." She said. "Sorry but, that's already taken, by Thomas..." I said, Thomas looks like he will be a good runner... Grace rolled her eyes and walked away with Monica.

 **~Grace's POV~**

This Minho guy isn't exactly the same from what I remember... I looked to my right seeing Monica wasn't there I looked around frantically, just to find her kissing Thomas a few yards away from me. I looked down and walked, "wait wasn't there another bo-" my thoughts were interrupted with a guy with blond hair, with a smirk on his face. "So you're our new Greenie..." Newt asked , Newt is his name? "Yeah my friend, Monica, and me..." I said. "So I see you wanted to be a runner back there" He said. "Yes! Yes..." I said looking at him. "Sorry Greenie you have to wait to get approved by all the keepers and Alby and me." He said looking at a dark skinned boy who seemed a little older than all of us...

 **~Newt's POV~**

This Grace girl seems relly brave to try and go in the maze, I saw Alby staring at us in the corner f my eye. I said "Hey, I'll see you later Okay, Greenie?" "Yeah, see ya" She said a little down. I mad e my way towards Alby. "Hey Alby, what's up?" I asked. "Don't 'what's up' me that girl pulled out a knife towards one of the Gladers!" He exclaimed. " I guess she did, but Teresa put out the knife first." I mumbled. "If she did it doesn't mean those two are off the hook, these Greenies can't stomp here and try n' kill one another!" He said. He has a point, "So, what do you want to do?" I asked. "They both, Teresa and whatever that shucking Greenie's name is, for 2 weeks in the Slammer, at night no food." He explained. "Okay you tell Teresa I'll tell Grace?" I asked. He nodded and we went our separate ways.

 **~Monica's POV~**

As Grace and I were walking until I saw Thomas... I said, "Hey Grace I'm gonna go over there for a bit okay?" She didn't hear me, sometimes I think she's deaf. "HEY GRACE I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE FOR A BIT, OKAY?!" No response, she's deaf... I walk over to Thomas, "Hey, Tho-" I get interrupted by him kissing me. When we were done I said, " Hey Thomas I have good news for you, you're gonna be a runner, Minho said himself."I said. "Oh really? Yes, finally I get to be a runner!" He said. "When I'm a runner maybe we can run together?" I asked. "Wait you want to be a runner? No."He said seriously. "Why not" I said impatiently. "I don't want you to get hurt." He mumbled. "You're gonna be with me aren't you?" I asked getting somewhat mad. "I guess yeah I'll run with you, it you become a runner, I know you will..." He said. "Yes I'm so excited!" I exclaimed. "Hey Thomas I need to talk to you for bit." Minho said popping out of nowhere.

 **~Grace's POV~**

"What do you mean punishment?! Punishment for what?!" I asked blood boiling. "You and Teresa were abut to kill each other if everyone wasn't watching..." Newt mumbled. "Whatever what is my punishment?" I asked getting impatient. "2 Weeks in the Slammer for the night with no food." He said. "Ahhhh no not the Slammer?! Why? whhhyyyyy?" I said sarcastically. "Look Alby is goin' easy one you shuck faces alright so you better get it together." He said "Yeah Yeah whatever" I said rolling my eyes. Heading toward the Slammer, because it's already getting dark, although I didn't exactly know where or what the slammer is, but I'm pretty sure it's the building with the jail like cage.

 **To be continued...**

 **So, I'm sorry I kept you guys hanging, I had to post something! So yeah bai!**

 **~Grace**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Monica's POV~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GRACE IS IN THE SLAMMER. WHAT THE SHUCK IS A SLAMMER?!" I yelled at Newt. "Calm the shuck down, Glader slang sounds good from you Greenie... It's just what you would call a bloody jail gosh..." Newt said. I was furious Grace did nothing... "But Grace didn't do anything!" I yelled. "Yeah she did she threatened one of our Gladers even though she's one of us now she still has to be punished... And Teresa is in the Slammer too and you got Grace to stay there for 1 week instead of 2 weeks already..." Newt mumbled. "Whatever..." I said walking toward "The Slammer". I walked in first I saw Teresa I glared at her and walked toward the end it seemed like someone was already there so I hid in the shadows to see who it was.

 **~Minho's POV~**

I heard Grace was in The Slammer so I decided to visit her. When I walked in I heard, "Hey there..." I turned. "Oh it's just a crazy shank..." I said seeing Teresa and tried to walk away. "Whatever, I don't even know why I'm here..." She said. I turned back and yelled, "You threatened Monica and Thomas! The person that SHOULDN'T be here is Grace she was protecting Thomas and Monica from YOU!" I grabbed the hand-made bars tightly. She glared at me and turned her back. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. There was a lot of empty cages before I saw Grace in one she was all the way at the end. Imagining Ben in one of these cages, stung, screaming, and scared. Don't think abut that, Minho he is gone, banished. I walked over to the last cage, sure enough there was a peacefully sleeping Grace.

 **~Grace's POV~**

 _~Dream~_

 _"Monica it's time for you to go." Ava Paige said. Monica nodded and looked at me. "I'll see you soon" I whispered. She whispered back, "Are you sure about this I think Ms. Ava Paige will get mad at you." "Look I'll just sneak in okay? Nothing to it..." I whispered. "That's enough talking come on Monica." Ava Paige said. Monica walked off with Ava Paige. I followed quietly and closely. They were deadly silent, until they got to double doors Ava Paige said something to Monica and Monica nodded. They went through the doors, I ran towards the doors, and caught them while they were still closing. I saw a white room with an operating table and doctors prepping Monica for something, I stood to the side what is going on? They gave a sedative to Monica and put her in a caged like box, then all of the doctors went into another room. I looked left to right and sneaked inside the caged box, I felt a needle poking my neck I looked behind me there was Ava Paige smiling, before I went unconscious I saw Ava Paige poking Monica with the same needle._

 _~End Dream~_

I woke up with a scream, I felt a hands on my shoulders I looked up Minho was leaning against the hand- made bars. "You okay, Grace?" He said worried. "Y-yeah..." I mumbled. "Dang it Shank you scared the shucked outta me." He sighed. I laughed, "What're you doing here?" I asked. "U-uhh Newt asked me to check on you that stupid shank..." He said. "Okay." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, "But when I got here you were snoring like shuckin' Thomas." He said. I felt a tint of red blush on my face, "N-no! I would never snore." I said. "Whatever shank anyway gotta go looks like you got a guest, I know you're there Monica..." He said. I raised an eyebrow, Monica appeared from the shadows, "Hey..." She said. "I talked to Newt and Alby, They say you can get out in 1 week instead of 2 weeks." She said. Minho awkwardly said, "O-okay I'll come by tomorrow, See ya." I nodded, and he walked out. "So, who the shuck is Alby I didn't get to meet that many people before I got sent to 'The Slammer'." I said. "He seemed like he's the leader around here." She said. I smiled and nodded, "Whatcha' smiling at?" Monica asked. "Oh nothing..." I said. "Well, you and Minho are getting closer." She said smiling. I felt a light blush, "N-no no we-" I got interrupted. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow..." She said smirking, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever see ya." I said.

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry I had to stop there... I hope you guys enjoyed, if you didn't pls leave a comment or Private Message me... Thanks!**

 **~Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Thomas's POV~**

Just before dark there was a Gathering and Alby told me to come, when I went inside all I saw was Newt, Gally, Alby, and the other keepers except Minho. "Where the shuck is Minho at?" Alby said. "I don't know, but let's just bloody calm down okay?" Newt said and immediately everyone shut up. "Why the shuck are we even here anyway?" Gally asked irritated. Why are we here, why am I here? The door busted open, "Sorry to keep you shuck faces waiting." Minho smirked and walked in. "Okay finally, let's start." Alby said. "So, we are here for... wait where's Monica?" Newt asked. "She's coming." Minho said.

 **~Minho's POV~**

 _Flashback_

 _As Monica walked past me to talk to Grace, I whispered, "After you're done here go to Council Hall, Okay?" She nodded, and walked towards the cage like cell._

 _End Flashback_

 **~Monica's POV~**

When I was done talking to Grace I made my way to Council Hall. I had no idea why Minho wanted me over there, but I went. Once I walked in Alby said,"Finally, we can start." I sat down next to Thomas,"Do you know why we're here?" I asked. He nervously shook his head. "So we have decided for someone to replace Ben as a Runner." Newt said. Who's Ben I thought, I looked at Thomas his head was down, I looked over to Minho too, his head was also looking down. Something must've happened before Grace and I arrived, I thought of Minho's bandages. "We have decided Thomas will be the new runner." Minho said looking at Thomas. I looked over at Thomas he seemed very surprised and happy. (Aweeee Thomas is a happy boy) Newt then said looking at me,"We also decided Monica and Grace, when she get's out the Slammer, they will be med-jacks until we figure out what they will be." "What you don't want them to be Slicers?" A boy with a bunch of acne on his face said. Alby ignored him and said,"That is all, gathering dismissed, Monica stay here I need to talk to you." So I stayed until everyone except Alby and I and this cutely chubby boy were the only ones. "So what do you want Alby?" I asked. "Monica, I just wanted to introduce you to Chuck he'll help you settle for a few days." I nodded and said, "Hi Chuck I'm Monica." He grinned and said,"Yeah, all the boys in here already know who you and the other girl is. " "You must be talking about Grace..." I said. "Yeah any way follow me." He said walking out the room. After a few minutes of Chuck talking I already got bored, but I felt hands on my arm pulling me and a bag over my head. "Hey! Who's there?!" I yelled. "Minho was it necessary to put a bag over her head?" I heard a voice whisper. "SHHHHH she can hear us just take her over to the room." Minho's voice said. "Minho, Newt you better put this bag off of me or I swear I will-" I said but stopped talking when they took off the bag and all I saw was a nervous Thomas in front of me. "Okay what's going on?" I asked. "You're welcome Shuck Face" Minho fist pumped Thomas and Newt said,"Good luck, Tommy..." They both walked away. "Monica... I was thinking... well I know it's you're first day still but, um... I was wondering if... well since we were Girlfriend and Boyfriend before the maze... maybe we could be Boyfriend and Girlfriend here?" He said shaking I just ran towards him and kissed him.

 **~A Kiss Later~**

"I'm guessing that's a yes." I heard Newt say. "I thought you guys left!" Thomas said. "It was Newt's idea." Minho smirked. "NO It was did not! It was your's Shuck-Face!" Newt exclaimed. I giggled and said,"Well, it's getting dark." Thomas nodded and hugged me and left. Newt and Minho were still in the room with me. "My Lady..." Minho said sarcastically opening the door. Newt went through the door Minho said,"My Lady..." again. Newt looked back at him and rolled his eyes. We made our way to the hammocks and we went to sleep, in my hammock I could see Thomas's hammock, and him sleeping was so cute. He was now my boyfriend...Again but in a different world.

 **Hey shuck faces! sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter... and OMG I SAW THE SCORCH TRIALS ON THE FIRST NIGHT OF THE SHOWING AND IT WAS GOOD! See it asap if you haven't yet! Any way I'll post again next week bye~~~**

 **~Grace**


	11. Chapter 11

**~A week later~**

 **Monica's POV**

It's been a week that Thomas and I are dating, Grace is going to get out of the Slammer at the end of the day, Teresa doesn't get out of The Slammer until another week... Minho and I have been going there to visit Grace everyday, every time we go she usually wakes up from a nightmare, I've been asking her to tell me what they are about, she always changes the subject.

"Hey Shuck face! Whatcha looking at?" Minho came running towards me.

"I don't know, I'm just... thinking." I said quietly.

"Well, gotta go, good luck... thinking." He said smirking. His smirk disappeared and said,"I'll see you later when they let Grace out of The Slammer..." He then ran off to the Maze doors.

Minho seemed to recover from his injures, but still has a concussion, and a pretty bad one. Thomas and I have been going on dates and things that couples do. I've noticed since I've been here that Minho, Thomas, and Newt have a strong, brother-like relationship, sort of like Grace and I with our sister relationship.

"Come on Monica, you have to get to the Med-Jack hut for ya bloody job!" Newt said going past me towards the fields.

"Gotcha! I'm on my way!" I yelled back, I made my way towards the Med-Jack hut or Homestead.

And with Grace wanting us to be runner, well I'm sort of scared now... seeing all the injures that come in the Med-Jack hut. I also hear about this boy named Ben who was stung? Stung, by what? Alby gave me the tour, but didn't explain that much. Thinking about it Grace doesn't really know what is around the Glade.

"And she finally shows up." Jeff says smiling.

I roll my eyes and say,"Whatever Jeff, let's just get to work..."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing to do right now, sweet heart..." Clint said walking in.

"Again don't call me sweet heart..." I said.

Clint rolled his eyes, I look out the door, Thomas and Minho are there waiting for the doors to open. Thomas looks back catching my eyes, I blow a kiss, he quickly grabs the air or my kiss and winks, I laugh and turn back. Jeff and Clint look at me eyebrows raised.

"Quit it!" I said playfully pushing them.

 **~Thomas's POV~**

"Thomas, Thomas?" Minho said, waving his hand in front of me.

"Wh-what?" I asked, pushing his hand away.

"Come on the doors are opening." He said getting ready to run.

"Yeah I heard." I said, looking at his dark brown eyes.

"I'm surprised you heard over the thickness in you're ugly shuckface skull. Come on, we're wasting daylight!" He said running off without me.

I roll my eyes and start running, I'm not even close to Minho, he's like a few meters away. How is he so fast? Gosh...

"MINHO, CAN YOU SLOW DOWN? MINHO?" I scream, still running.

No response...

"MINHO?!" I yell.

I then see Minho, back against the wall, trying to hear something. I run over to him.

"MIN-" I get interrupted by Minho's hand up telling me to shut up. He motions me to come towards him.

"What's going on?" I whisper, trying to find Minho's eyes.

"It's a griever... Shh." He said barely audible, I nod.

After a brief moment he turns to me saying,"Okay here's the plan, you wait right here, I go distract the slinthead, and when I give you the signal, you come with you're knife stab the hell outta that thing, got it?"

I look at Minho with a look and saying,"Worst plan ever..." "Look just trust me..." He said, with his eyes looking for an answer. I nod, Minho then runs toward the creature with his knife.

I wait for his signal, but then they were too far for me to see what was going on. I run towards Minho, he had his hands up for some reason. As I come closer, I see a dark figure in the shadows, Ben...

 **Minho's POV**

I run towards the griever, but I see something in the shadows, a figure, human figure. I stab the griever with my knife that didn't really do anything. Then I see the figure come out, Ben. Ben was there pointing at me just like he did that day when those grievers surrounded me. Ben's eyes were different, his kind, innocent eyes were replaced with blank, emotionless eyes.

"B-ben..." I say raising my hands.

"Hey, Ben? Slinthead do you hear me? Minho?" I said. I see Thomas running towards us I try to wave my hand to go back, but he doesn't. I start shaking, this the first time I've ever been really scared. I have to get Thomas out of here, I need to protect him.

"Thomas go back now..." I said lowering my hands and turning away from him.

"What? You have to try harder to send me away... I'm not going to leave you..." He said.

I turn back to him and say,"Fine, ya dumbshank... You find a way to kill this griever and I'll deal with this nut job." I said, pretending not to be scared. "Ready...go!" I yelled.

Thomas gets the griever's attention and runs towards the Cliff that smart slinthead... I look at Ben standing there. I pull out my spare knife and swing at him, he dodges and catches my arm, he pushes my to the ground. He grabs my knife and looks at it, and stares at me with his lifeless eyes. He pulls the knife closer and closer to me.

I wait for the perfect moment and... grab the knife from him and I stand up. I grab his hand and point it at himself. A griever comes running towards him and flips him over on the griever's back and runs or whatevers away.

I stand there for a few moments and just collapsed, looking at the sky. Then I see a big shuck-faced Thomas looking down at me.

 **Thomas's POV**

I run from the griever towards the Cliff Minho showed me earlier that week. When I find myself at the Cliff I dive to the corner of the wall, the griever didn't stop fast enough making the griever fall down the Cliff.

I make my way towards the last place I saw Minho. Now that I think about it, Minho was trying to protect me, he was shaking. That was the first time I've seen Minho really scared before.

When I see Minho he was laying on the ground looking at the sky, eyes dazed, a part that I've never really seen of Minho.

 **Minho's POV**

"Minho? You okay?" He asked. "Yeah never better." I said sarcastically. I quickly get up with the help from Thomas.

"Come on we gotta get back to the Glade Slint-head" I said, already running.

Once we arrive Newt quickly ran up to us saying,"Well what the bloody hell is going on out there?"

"Long story..." Thomas says.

~A brief explanation later~

"So where's Ben now?" Newt asked still shocked. I shrugged,"We have to be more careful going out in the maze now we have no idea what Ben has up his sleeve." Thomas says.

Monica came running up to us saying, "Grace is getting out the Slammer right now... Come on Minho!" We ran towards the Slammer.

Grace walks out her little cage and sticks a tongue out at Teresa,"Now Grace that's not nice..." I say. She smiles and rolls her eyes,"Whatever, Min." As we walk out I stick a tongue out at Teresa,"I saw that Minho!" Grace says, I smirk and catch up to them.

 **So That's it for today! Sorry I haven't been uploading guys! Also! I wanted to say thank you so much for the support you guys have on the story it means A LOT! Oki Bai!**

 **~Grace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Days Later**

 **Grace's POV**

"Hello? **(It's me...lol)** Monica? Wake up, we have to get to work..." I say impatiently.

Monica turns over in her hammock, I roll my eyes, "Hey is that Thomas... SHIRTLESS?!" I say.

"That's not gonna work on me again..." Monica mumbles, eyes still closed.

"Are you having trouble getting up, again?" Newt asks. "Yeah the love birds stayed up late again last night." I say smirking.

Monica sits up,"First quit calling us that and second so what if we were up late?" Monica asks. "It means you're not getting up for work. You know the first rule here do-" Newt gets interrupted.

"Do your part..." Minho finishes, Thomas appearing behind him. Monica runs up to him, they hug each other. Newt and Minho look at each other with a look, I laugh.

"OKAY Thomas time to get going, it's our first day back!" Minho says running to the Maze Doors, "See ya, Newt, Grace, Lovebirds!" Minho yells.

Minho, being the Keeper of the Runners said to have a 2 day break from the Maze because, Ben came back... Who's Ben? I heard he got stung but by what?

Monica rolls her eyes and asks,"You wanna go now?" I nod. "Bye Monica..." Thomas says."Bye Thomas..." Monica says.

Newt and I look at each other then laugh. Thomas gets going to the Maze doors, Monica and I say our good-byes to Newt and make our way to the Homestead.

"You guys are late..." Jeff says. "As usual..." Clint says rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault Monica won't go to sleep on time because of Thomas." I say.

Monica just friendly pushes me, I smile.

Alby comes in and asks,"Hey have Minho and Thomas left yet?" "Yeah you just missed them." Monica says.

"Okay, well I'll check up on you guys later." Alby says, leaving... Alby seems to not like the runners coming back to the maze early.

 **A few hours later**

"Chuck what's wrong?" Monica asks.

This is the first time I see Chuck, he has dark brown eyes and light brown curly hairy. He's a bit chubby and looks a lot younger than anyone here.

"I cut my hand a bit." He says scratching his head. "Here let me see." Monica says.

He hands over his hand, "Oh yeah Chuck this is Grace..." Monica says still studying his cut up hand.

"Nice to meet ya." He says. "You too..." I say leaning on the table. "What's your job?" I ask him. "Slopper basically a butcher..." He says.

Monica grabs bandages, "The good thing is, is that you don't need stitches... The bad part is you might have to take a day off or two to rest. I'll talk to Winston about it." Monica says bandaging his arm.

"Who's Winston?" I ask. "Keeper or leader of the Sloppers." Monica answers quickly.

I feel like she knows a lot more than me, then again I spent my first week in the slammer or the pit whatever.

"The one who has a ton of acne on his face." Clint says looking at Chuck's arm.

I nod and sit in a chair across the room. I watch Monica with Jeff and Clint, she really got to know people here. "I gotta talk with Alby... I'll be back." I say walking out. "Let me-" Monica says. "I'm good..." I say already out the door.

 **At the Council Hall**

 **Still Grace's POV**

I walk in and see Alby and Newt talking about something. Newt immediately looks up, "Hey, Grace. What's up?" Newt says quickly.

"Um.. Monica was telling me something about a Tour around the um Glade and-" I get interrupted.

"'Wait... Newt, now that I think about it this Greenie hasn't had the tour yet..." Alby says looking at me. I nod and look down. "Newt will you give the tour? I have to wait for the runners to get back." Alby says, shifting his head towards Newt.

Alby walks out the door, "So, let's start at the Maze doors shall we?" Newt says. I nod, as we walk out the council hall.

 **Meanwhile in the Maze...**

 **Minho's POV**

"Come on Thomas! Don't look back!" I scream, but of course I see that dumb slinthead, in my peripheral vision, look back.

We run towards the last left but then a griever comes out, "Oh shit." I breath out, I look back and see Thomas and the other griever that was chasing us. Alby was right we shouldn't have come back so early.

Then I see Thomas strangling the griever, "What the shuck are ya doing slint-" I ask but then the griever shuts down,"How did you-"

"There's a switch or trigger inside it." He says quickly, his eyes telling me to kill the other one.

I nod and run for it, I jump on its back and slip my hand in the griever. Right there I feel a switch or somethin' I flip it and the shank shuts down. "W-Whoa..." I say.

"Where the shuck'n hell did you learn that?" I ask, looking at my arm soaked in slim. "I remembered from somewhere." He says.

"Okay then... Let's get back to the Glade." I say starting to run.

"Minho wait... I see something in there." Thomas says, I walk back and see him pointing at a red blinking light in the griever.

"Here let me get it." I say reaching in the slimy skinned body. I grab a the piece that had a blinking light.

The piece was a cylinder looking thing with the number 7 and WCKD on it at the end was wires sticking out.

"What the heck is that?" Thomas says. I shrug, "WCKD is the letters we get on the supplies the creators send up." I say.

I look up the sky is getting darker, "We should head back, it's getting dark." I say putting the piece in my pack.

 **In the Glade**

 **Newt's POV**

"So, why are we here, in the Glade?" Grace asks looking forward.

"I don't know. No one knows." I say looking at her.

She looks at me and says,"What if we're trapped here forever?" "Look, Grace we're going to get outta here, Minho and Thomas are out there right now risking their lives to escape here." I say looking her straight in the eye, knowing I'm lying straight to her face.

She nods and says,"Thanks Newt." And smiles. "So how long have you guys been trapped here?" She asks.

"3 years. Alby was the first glader here." I respond.

She nods and glances at the maze doors, and looks back. "I need to tell you something but, you can't tell anyone." She says looking me in the eyes. I nod.

"I had a dream while I was in the slammer. And I think it was a memory, it was Monica about to go in the box but someone I forgot her name, gave her and me some sort of shot or syringe in our necks... I don't know what it did but, I'm pretty sure we were the only ones who got it and I don't know if-" she gets interrupted.

"Hey Newt, Grace!" Minho yells and smiles he motions us closer to him, he has a lot of scratches on him. We run over to him.

"What the bloody hell happened? Are you guys okay?" I ask, looking at Thomas and Minho.

"Griever attack, but this shuckface learned how to kill em' and we found this." Minho says pulling out a weird looking cylinder with wires. He hands it over to me, WCKD...

"What the heck is this?" I ask. Minho shrugs,"I could be a way out" Thomas says.

I look down at it, this little thing could be our way out?

"Hey Chuck what's going on?" Thomas says, I look up Chuck has bandages on his arm.

"Ah nothing just cut myself up." Chuck says.

Thomas and Chuck walk off, Minho looks at them and looks at me, playfully snatches the cylinder from my hand then walks over to the map room.

 **Minho's POV**

I open the doors to the map room, I open my pack to see the piece I put it on the table and just stare at it.

I look at my hands their shaking, I raise them up. The image of Ben shows up in my mind. I grab my head, and groan. I throw my hands on the edge of the table, trying to keep my balance.

"Minho?" The voice of Thomas fills my ears, I look up seeing him I fall back into one of the chairs and sit hands on my face.

"Minho are you okay?" Now it's Newt. "Yeah I'm fine." I say standing up. I see their both not there. What the shuck is going on here?

I walk out, already dark. I walk to the homestead. "Hey Minho what's up?" Jeff says.

"I think this concussion is really hitting me hard." I say, scratching my head. "Okay you can lay down there, we'll check up on you." His voice echoes in my head.

I lay down on the bed and feel my eyes getting heavier.

 **To Be Continued...**  
 **Merry late Thanksgiving! I'm very thankful for all the views and support and I'm sorry for not updating... And I'll update next week!**  
 **~Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

**Monica's POV**

I wake up, it's way past wake up time. Why didn't Grace wake me up? I get up, something isn't right... All of the runners are still in the Glade... They're supposed to be in the Maze by now. I walk to the Homestead trying to look for anyone that I know, and find that right away.

"Good-morning Sleeping Beuaty, were you waiting for your true love's kiss?" Thomas says.

Thomas stands up getting ready to kiss but I push him away lightly,"Why didn't you wake me up? What's going on?" I ask.

I look around to see a sleeping Minho on the bed, on the other side was Grace, sleeping in a chair, her head was laying on Minho's bed.

"Minho came here last night after running, said he had a problem with his concussion." Newt said behind us scaring me out of my skin.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Newt said smiling, looking at Minho.

"Alby said that the runners will have about 5 days off just to make sure." Newt said.

I smile and look down, I feel arms around me, "You okay?" I hear Thomas say, I feel his chin on my head. I nod and look up at him, we kiss I close my eyes.

"Come on lovie dovies rap it up... Or do you need a room?" I hear Minho say.

I open my eyes, Minho was sitting up on the bed, next to Grace who was winking at me, I ignore her. Thomas playfully punches Minho.

"Minho are you alright, by the way?" Newt says looking at Minho.

"I'm fine, concussions are supposed to feel like a shuckin' unicorn throwin' up klunk all over your brain right?" Minho says.

"Uhh I don't think unicorns throw up klunk, Min." Grace smirks.

"How the shuck would you know?" Minho grins looking at her.

"Hey shanks, it might be a day off for the runners, but not for you guys." Alby pokes his head in the room looking at Newt, Grace, and I. We all nod, and Alby leaves.

"I guess I should go, see ya guys later!" Newt says leaving.

"See ya Newt!" We all say.

 **Minho's POV**

While I talked to my friends, I had a hard time focusing on what I was saying. Everything got blurry sooner or later.

"Hey, Min... You okay?" A blurry Grace said.

"Uh Yeah I'll just go to sleep for a bit, my head hurts." I said casually.

"Okay here let me put this on your head first." Grace says putting a cold, damp cloth on my forehead.

"Thanks Shuckface." I say closing my eyes.

 **Grace's POV**

Once I put the cloth on Minho's head, he was out like a light. I look at him for a moment, he actually looks sorta-

"So what are you guys anyway?" Monica says, scaring me to death.

"Uh- what?" I ask trying to keep myself together.

"Like are you guys a couple or what?" Monica asks smirking.

"No we're not. We were just best friends then and we are still best friends now..." I say looking away from her.

"Aw you're blushing!" Monica says.

"Whatever. Lets just get back to work." I say rolling my eyes.

 **Thomas's POV**

Since the runners don't have work today I decide to go in the map room and figure somethings out. I look at all the pieces of maps all the runners collect. (From the Book) I spread them out and see a pattern in one I see the letter F. I place the next one next to it L.

Once I connect them all from the 1st outer section, FLOAT. Float? What's that supposed to mean?

"Well, what the shuck are you doing now, Thomas?" Gally shows up, I almost forgot about Gally, where has he been?

"You're not supposed to be in here Gally." I say looking away from him.

"What did you just say?" Gally seemed more annoying than any other day.

Gally came closer to me and pushed me against the wall. (Calm down Thomally shippers this isn't a Thomally story... I'm sorry I just don't ship it XD) He held onto my shirt collar, I saw something different in his eyes was he stung? No there were no signs, no veins popping out, nothing.

"He said, you're not supposed to be in here." I heard Minho outside.

I looked behind Gally seeing Minho grabbing Gally by the shirt, and slamming him to the ground, hard. I leaned on the wall still looking at Gally on the ground.

"Come on shank." Minho said with his hand out, I take it, he helps me up and looks at the table and sees the word FLOAT made by the maps.

"Float?" He asks looking at me.

" I was looking at the maps and saw the word on there, when you put them together." I explain trying to step over the unconscious Gally.

"Hm... I'll talk to Alby about it. Hopefully you've found something out here." He says pointing at the map.

I look down at Gally, "Leave him there, someone will find him there..." Minho says leaving.

I catch up to Minho and say,"Why are you out of bed?"

"I got bored, and why would I just walk by the Map room when I saw that Slinthead Gally sticking his big fat nose where its not supposed to be?" Minho explains sarcastically.

I walk behind Minho, staying quiet. "Oh and your girlfriend's waiting for you at the Homestead." Minho snickers.

I glare at him,"Aw is the little lover boy mad?" He winks at me, I roll my eyes and keep walking.

Minho opens the door "Your prince arrives madam." he kneels in front of Monica.

"Thank you, Minho." Monica looks down at Minho, she walks towards me.

"Where have you been, you had me worried." She says hugging me.

"I'm sorry I was figuring something out with the maps in the Map room." I say

"Yeah I think he actually found another thing that might help us escape the maze." Minho says sitting down in the chair next the one Grace is sitting in.

"Hey guys how's everyone doing." I look behind me to see Teresa, hands on her hips and smirking.

Uh-Oh

 **To Be Continued...**

 **OHHH NOOO Teresa's back XD. Any way, next chapter might be a Christmas Chapter..? I don't know we'll see! Oh and I got The Scorch Trials Blu-Ray and DVD set omigod I'm so happy! Thx for all the support!**

 **~Grace :3**


	14. Christmas Chapter!

**This is still apart of this story! Anyway hope you like it! And yes there might be incorrect grammar in here... that grammar was probably wrong... whatever just don't hate Shanks!**

 **Minho's POV**

"Oh yeah it's already been 1 week..." Newt muttered.

I shook my head and stood up from the chair, looking at that shuckface Teresa,"Who the shuck do you think you-" I ask.

"Guys, you need to take a look at this!" Monica said, Grace and Monica were looking out the window.

I walk up and see... "SNOW?" Thomas asks.

Snow was falling from the sky, "What're we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled.

We grabbed coats and ran out the door, I quickly made a snowball in my hand and-

 **Thomas's POV**

Minho threw a snowball at me. I made a quick, sloppy snowball and tried aiming at him but accidentally hit Newt.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Newt said making a snowball and threw it at me.

I grinned and made a snow fort and hid,"This is war!" I yelled.

"Hey Thomas!" I look up Grace was holding a snowball and threw it I dodged it but felt a snowball hit my back, I looked behind me and saw Monica smiling "That's what you get for calling me Sleeping Beuaty." She said.

"That's not fair you guys are only aiming for me." I said.

"Whatever, Shank you're the one who called war." Minho said smirking.

"Hey Monica, can I see you for a moment?"Thomas said, I nodded.

 **Minho's POV**

"Hey Min, the lovebirds are going to their nest." Grace said.

"So, what?" I asked.

"A little pest is following the couple." Grace says in a kind of voice from the The Natural Geographic Channel, glancing at Teresa tip-toeing behind Thomas and Monica.

"Shall we stop this pest?" I ask smiling.

"We shall." She answers, motioning Newt to come near us.

 **Monica's POV**

Thomas lead me to the snowy Deadheads and stopped in the middle.

"So wh-" He shut me up, with a kiss.

"That was for hitting me with a snowball." He said.

"Well, maybe I should hit you with more snowballs then." I said, with a grin.

"OUCH! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I heard Teresa shout.

We look over to the side, and see Minho throwing snowballs at Teresa. Grace and Newt are cracking up behind Minho.

Thomas and I watch from a distance and see the very angry Teresa go back inside. We meet up with everyone, "Hey thanks guys." Thomas says.

"Well whenever you see a pest call pest control!" Minho says pointing a thumbs up.

We laugh and go out of the Deadheads to see the rest of the Gladers out playing in the snow also. Snow was still falling and it was super cold.

 **Newt's POV**

I watch as everyone played in the snow, Monica and Thomas made snowmen and Minho and Grace were still having a snowball fi-

I feel a cold, snowball hit me,"Newt! Get up you can't be vulnerable in war!" Minho called.

I crawl up to Minho's snow fort that was pretty big.

"Hey that's not fair it's 2 on 1!" Grace exclaimed, peeking from her own snow fort.

Minho smirked and said,"Fine Newt build your own fort this is every man for his or her self."

I quickly build a fort out of snow and begin making snowballs. "You almost done, Newt or we can-" There's a thump sound.

"Oh... I'm gonna get you Grace!" Minho screams, running to her fort and throws a snowball.

I laugh and make my way behind Minho, I throw the snowball at him.

"NEWT!" He yells I grin and make my way towards my fort.

"Yeah good shot Newt!" Grace yells.

"Okay guys I call truce." Minho says worn out, holding his hands up.

"You wanna see what Monica and Thomas are doing?" Grace asks.

"Yeah sure." I answer.

We walk up to them, they are making snowmen and I see Minho looking at the maze doors, what's he thinking?

"Hey whatcha guys up to?" I ask.

"Nothing just making a snowman." Monica says.

Minho fakes a yawn and says, "Boring."

Grace walks over to the snowman "You forgot to put a scarf." She says taking off her scarf and wrapping it around the snowman.

The snowman had coal eyes, mouth, and buttons, a carrot nose, and Grace's scarf.

Sooner or later Minho, Grace, and I worked on our very own snowman, next to Thomas's and Monica's.

Once we were almost done Minho was adding more snow on top of the head.

"What the shuck are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm adding my majestic hair on this snow man." **(That's an understatement, Minho You're hair is indescribable)** He said petting his perfect hair.

"Hey shanks come over here I got some hot cocoa!" Frypan yells, stopping the short snowball fight.

We all run up to his hut to see cups full of steaming hot cocoa.

"Where did you get this from?" Thomas asks.

"The Creators." Frypan quickly responds.

Minho grabs one and chugs it down, "Ahh that's good." Minho says grabbing another one.

We all grab one and head over to the Homestead to find a tree that's really a normal tree but has handmade ornaments on it. There are logs put next to the tree as a seat, we all sit.

"We never had a Christmas in the Glade before..." I say.

The snow finally stops falling and everyone is starting to head back to their cots/beds.

Minho nods laying in the snow leaning against the log, as Thomas, the girls, and I sit on the long log. I look towards Grace and think about what she told me:

 _Flashback_

 _"I had a dream while I was in the slammer. And I think it was a memory, it was Monica about to go in the box but someone I forgot her name, gave her and me some sort of shot or syringe in our necks... I don't know what it did but, I'm pretty sure we were the only ones who got it and I don't know if- " Grace was interrupted._

 _End Flashback_

Come on Newt out of all the times you thought of this, is when you and your friends are having fun. I shake my head and look ahead. Whatever that syringe is doing to Monica and Grace I'll do what it takes to keep my friends alive, because they are what keep me alive. I look over to Minho, That's a promise.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Merry Newtmas guys! If you don't ship that then shame on you! And I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas! If you want a second part to this Christmas chapter comment! And if absolutely hated this chapter comment! PLEASE PLEASE...comment ya slintheads!**

 **~Grace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Monica's POV**

It's been a week since we had "Christmas". The runners don't go back in the Maze until tomorrow. Since Thomas found the word Float in the map patterns we found another word Catch... That's all, Alby thinks its a waste of time so we had to stop, Thomas says it could be a way out. Why did they put us in here anyway? Our "past" selves thought that this would be paradise, why would they trick us?

I look to the cot next to me, Thomas sleeps lightly snoring, around him I see Minho, Newt, and Grace with markers ready to attack.

"Wait." I whisper.

They all look up.

"Come on Monica can we ple-" I interrupt Grace.

"Give me one." say quietly.

Minho smirks giving me a light pink marker, and we begin.

I start first putting a pink mustache on him, he doesn't move, he's a deep sleeper. Grace is second putting black X marks over his eyes he turns we all stand still. He's still asleep, Newt's next he writes on Thomas's right cheek, in dark blue small, neat handwriting "Sorry, Tommy" with a smiley face. Minho pushes him playfully, he writes big "UGLY SHANK" with a red marker on Thomas's forehead. Then we finish it off with "From Minho, Grace, Newt, and Monica" In purple on his left cheek.

We all quietly crack up, and start to walk to the Deadheads.

 **Newt's POV**

Monica and I sat on big rocks on the ground, while Minho and Grace were climbing trees above us.

"Wait Grace put your foot on the branch to your right." Minho says.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it." Grace says putting her foot on the branch Minho said to.

Minho was already at the treetops looking around the Glade. Grace was climbing her way up, getting closer.

It was all quiet until...

"HAHA THOMAS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" We heard someone yell all the way across the Glade.

"Thomas is coming." Minho said starting to climb down.

Minho finally jumps down, then Grace, somewhat shaking, I decided to ask her about it later.

"GUYS What did you do to my face?!" Thomas yells walking over to us.

"Ohhhh just made you look better than before." Minho said grinning his usual idiot grin.

"Ha very funny." Thomas said rolling his eyes.

Minho looked at Grace raising his eyebrows, she nodded.

"Hey guys I need to say something." Grace says.

 **Grace's POV**

Everyone was seated on the big rocks and I was sitting on the rock next to Minho.

"Okay so, as you guys know I was in the Slammer for my first week here. There's something I..." I look down, "Remembered, through a dream... It was Monica and me before we were sent here, they gave us some sort of shot, I have no idea what it does or did... But I feel like it's something important... Something that will change everything... I don't know I just didn't want to keep it from any of you..." I said.

"Look, I know this can be something bad, or something that can't be controlled but we are always going to be on each others' sides, no matter what." Thomas says standing up with Monica.

"Yeah.. we're all in this together." **(High School Musical Quote)** Newt says, standing up too.

"Thanks guys." I say feeling tears being made in my eyes.

"I THINK THIS DESERVES A GLADER HUG!" Minho says sarcastically, putting his arms around us, until we all come to a big group hug. And yes Thomas still had the writing on his face.

 **The Next Day**

 **Still Grace's POV**

My eyes slowly open, I sit up in my cot looking around. Everyone's is still asleep, the Sun isn't even up yet. Then I see Minho in the treetops, and I get out of my cot and make my way past the greenery, towards the tree.

I make my way up, I remember being afraid of heights and the WICKED soldiers, I'm still scared... I look up to see Minho still looking around. I feel my foot slip, I quickly grabbed the branch in front of me. At this point I'm breathing heavily, almost there. I look up and keep climbing, finally I sit on the branch near Minho.

"Hey." I say.

He looks toward me and smirks, "Didn't see ya there."

I smile and look in the distance, now the sun is rising, there's a hint of orange and red in the sky. The tree is not tall enough to look over the Maze walls but, is a good view of the Glade.

"You ready to run again today?" I ask.

"I'm ready to go back." He says looking at the Doors now.

I nod and look at him, "Do you remember anything before this?" I asked him.

He quickly looked at me and looked away.

"Nothing much." He says.

"Come on I told you right when I got here." I said

"Okay, Fine." He said smiling. "Just you, Monica, Thomas, and Newt." Minho said looking at me. "But it's just bits and pieces, I don't remember my family or anything like that." he finishes.

I nod, an awkward silence separates us into our own thoughts. Coming to reality I see the Sun is fully up now, it's time for Minho and Thomas to go in the Maze.

"Come on let's go." Minho says starting to climb down.

I start to try to climb down, Minho is already on the ground, my arms start to shake.

"Grace! Are you okay?!" Minho yells.

"I'm- I'm scared." I say probably barely audible.

"Okay, okay... Let go." He says.

"What? Are you crazy?" I say looking down, but the ground is spinning, I hold tighter around the trunk.

"Just trust me!" He yells.

I close my eyes and fall, then I feel arms holding me. I finally open my eyes and see Minho smirking at me. He's holding me bridal style, I'm still shivering from fear.

"Hey, you're fine now." Minho says smiling reassuringly.

I nod, he walks out and we see Thomas, Monica, and Newt.

They're laughing, then I realize Minho is still holding me in his arms. I guess he realizes too, because he gently puts me down.

"Hey shuckface come on it's our day back!" Minho says running towards the doors.

Thomas hugs Monica and runs with Minho.

It feels like today is going to be a great day...

 **To Be Continued**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone's holidays were goOOod! And school... -.- Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been posting... I'll get back on it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... And thank you so much for the support, it means a lot!  
**

 **~Grace**


	16. Chapter 16

**On the same day...**

 **Minho's POV**

Thomas and I ran in The Maze, feeling shivers down our spines. I breathe in and start keeping my pace.

"Hey Minho, you wanna take a break?" Thomas shouts towards me.

I look at my watch **(From the Book)** we have a few more hours left.

"Yeah, we can stop here." I say.

We lean against the maze wall, and start eating our packed lunch.

I take out my notebook and pencil and start sketching the pattern we just ran, even though I already remembered this whole entire maze.

"Hey so what's goin' on between you and Grace?" Thomas asks.

I quickly look at him and look back to my sketch, "Uh nothing... We were best friends before, we think we should stay that way."

"Okay" He says sarcastically.

"Okay, so what's going on with you and Monica then, Shuckface?" I say.

"I think we should start back to running..." Thomas says starting to run.

"Hey Shank! Get back here!" I say smiling getting our packs and start running after him.

 **Newt's POV**

I lay in the grass in the Deadheads, closing my eyes. Alby said that I can take a break so I decided to come back here.

I sit up and look up at the sky, seeing Grace in the tree branches, looking at the sky too.

Monica is sitting on the big rock we were sitting on yesterday, looking at the ground probably daydreaming about something.

The only thing we could hear is the beetle blades swarming throughout the woods and each others breaths.

I know that we were all thinking about the same thing... What will Thomas and Minho will find? If they'll make it back...

I shook the thought out of my head and lay back, looking at the clouds in the sky, the Sun shining down on all three of us.

"Hey shanks break's over!" Alby yells.

"Well, we better go." Monica says getting up.

"Yeah, we'll see ya later Newt!" Grace says jumping down from the tree.

"Okay see ya!" I say waving back, while they head for the Homestead.

 **Monica's POV**

Grace and I walked out of the Deadheads and started for the Homestead, which seemed to be a mile away, we could see Clint and Jeff in the window taking care of someone.

"You ready?" Grace asked.

I sighed, "Yeah." I said looking at her, she looked at me and nodded. And started running for the Homestead.

"Hey! I didn't want to race!" I yelled after her.

She looked back, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" she yelled back.

I sighed and sprinted my way towards her, we were almost there, neck and neck. And we touched the Homestead wall at the same time.

Both panting, we started to crack up. "Hey this is no time to be joking around lets get to business." Clint said with a smirk playing on his face.

Inside, there was Winston? Was that his name? The guy with a lot of acne, was sitting on one of the beds, his hand bandaged.

"So this is business eh?" Grace asks.

"Oh yeah Grace you never met Winston, Grace - Winston, Winston - Grace." Clint said.

"Winston is the Keeper of the Sloppers." I said.

Winston and Grace awkwardly shook hands and Clint told Winston to come back after lunch.

"Hey guys!" We heard some one say.

Grace and I looked at the door to see Chuck.

"Hey Chuck! Whatcha doing over here?" Grace asked.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to eat lunch with me, since you know Thomas isn't here." He says looking at the ground.

Grace and I look at each other and I say, "Yeah! Lets go."

We walk towards Frypan's station, I could already smell his "Special bacon".

"So Chuck, how was your day so far?" Grace asked.

"It was fine I guess, I'm just really hungry." He said with his mouth filled.

We sat there eating and talking until Newt came to the table.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked.

"Alby wanted to talk with me about something." He said, sitting down with his food.

"Hey guys I gotta go I'll catch up with you guys later!" Chuck says getting up.

"Bye Chuck!" We all said.

We watch Chuck leave going to his cot. Alby had to say something to Newt? What was it? I can't just ask him that would be-

"So what did Alby have to say?" Grace asked almost reading my mind.

"He said-" Newt was rudely interrupted by...

"Hey you two." A tall guy with green eyes, and brownish-blackish hair pointed at Grace and I.

"What now Gally?" Newt said looking up at "Gally"with a glare.

"Gally?" I said, I've heard the name around, never seen him before though... I heard he was annoying and has anger issues.

"Yeah, Alby wants to speak with them..." Gally says not even looking at us, Newt opens his mouth about to say something.

"Only them..." Gally says before Newt can say anything.

 **Grace's POV**

Who does this Gally person think he is? I've heard around you can't really trust him...

Monica and I start to leave with Gally, leaving Newt with a worried look. Gally is ahead of us leading the way toward Council Hall. We walk silently through the grassy land, while everyone is returning to their jobs.

He opens the door and inside is Alby and Teresa... Oh no...

 **Thomas's POV**

"Minho, you want to head back now?" I asked.

We were taking another break near the Cliff, Minho as usual was sketching out the maze that he probably knows by heart.

"Oh yeah, didn't even notice what time it was." He said looking at his watch.

He got up, picked up his pack and went up to me, holding out a hand, to help me stand, since I was still sitting on the ground. I take it and he starts to run, "Come on shank!" He called after me.

I start to run after him smiling, I was a little bit behind him, all of a sudden I couldn't see him, it's like he disappeared. I stop for a second looking around, yelling his name. Where did he go? I kept walking, trying to find him. When I heard,

 _Click whiirrrr_

 _Click whiirrrr_

 _Click whiirrrr_

 _Click whiirrrr_

Grievers... The fear starts to set in... Minho, where did you go?

 **Minho's POV**

I kept running I saw Thomas from the corner of my eye a bit far away from me, until the wall behind me closed, dividing Thomas and I.

"THOMAS! THOMAS!" I yelled his name over and over banging on the wall, then...

"Who are you calling for? My replacement?" I heard a certain voice say.

Oh shuck...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Haha I love Cliffhangers! Anyway sorry for not updating in SO LONG. It's Spring Break for me so I might have another chapter up this week. Please comment if you loved it or absolutely hated it. I just need other peoples' opinions and klunk like that.**

 **~Grace**


	17. Chapter 17

**Monica's POV  
**

"I over heard them in the Deadheads, they had some type of injection before they got here!" Teresa shouted as soon as we sat down.

"And they didn't tell any of us." The boy, Gally, adds.

"How the hell am I supposed to announce the dreams that I've had, when I can barely remember what happened? That will just make the Gladers worried and confused, that's not what I want and that's probably what Alby doesn't want so I kept this between my friends and me." Grace said glaring at Teresa and Gally.

"You still could have told Alby or SOMEONE! This could help us find a way out but, you just kept this to yourself and your frien-" Gally was interrupted by Chuck busting through the doors.

"Chuck I told you to knock before y-" Alby is interrupted by...

"The Runners aren't back and it's getting dark." Chuck says quickly, his chocolate colored eyes filled with worry.

Then what he had just said finally hit my head. Thomas and Minho...

Alby rushes out with Chuck, "Don't think you'll get away with this." Gally says glaring.

Without a comeback Grace runs out, I follow after sharing glares with both, Teresa and Gally.

 **Grace's POV**

I run without Monica towards the Doors where everyone seems to be at. We all stand in front of the entrance waiting for something, someone.

I find Newt in the crowd, "Newt has anyone come back yet?" I ask.

"No, its just Thomas and Minho who ran today, all of the other Runners didn't go since a lot has been happening lately." Newt explains.

I nod a little, just Minho and Thomas? This could be really bad.

 **Minho's POV**

I turn around to see Ben and two grievers behind him, "Minho, this time I will win." He says in a deep, raspy voice. His eyes were bloodshot and his veins were popping out of his skin like, any moment he can turn into a griever himself.

"What the shuck are you talkin-" I was interrupted by the darkness that over came my vision.

 **Thomas's POV**

Shuck, shuck, shuck,shuck where did Minho go? Did he leave me? No he wouldn't do that... Should I go back? Do I even know the way back? I pull out Minho's maps that he shoved in my pack, just in case.

Then that's when I heard it Minho's voice, it was on the other side of the wall I was in front of, but it was only for a second then a loud _thump_ was heard.

I decided to run until I found some suspicious or any signs of Minho.

After running into what seemed a thousand dead ends I found a blood trail. I followed the red, crimson trial until, I heard his voice... The one who attacked me in the Deadheads, Ben.

 **Minho's POV**

I open my eyes to see a red puddle near me, I look up to see Ben's shuckface in my face. I sit up, then realizing my hands were tied to the vines on the walls (where else).

"So our little Minho has woken up has he?" Ben happily said.

"You little shan-" I try to say, but am rudely interrupted (again) by Ben's foot kicking me in the chest, hard.

"You know, this is really getting old, just tell me what you want already you chicken klunkface." I say looking up at him.

"I would but, this is way more fun." He says.

He snaps his fingers, a griever comes from around the corner, and pulls out the needle. The needle soon in my body, I see a blurry figure now.

"How does that feel?" Hmm?" Ben says, his words echoing through my head.

I couldn't help but scream in agony and try to pull myself together.

Since I've been stung... Am I gonna turn into this psycho shank Ben? Going through the Changing... That means I have to find my way out of these vines when I get a chance, to get the serum back in the Glade... Well at least Thomas is all righ-

I then see Thomas running in like an idiot jumping on the griever and pulling the lever in the slimy substance.

Well shuck me...

 **Thomas's POV**

Hearing Minho's scream was the worst thing you could possibly hear, after a grievers sounds of course, so I took action and shut the griever down using the lever tactic.

After that Ben snapped his fingers and more of them showed up. Oh no.

I barely make my first move, before I feel the sting in my back and black spots appeared at the corner of my vision.

The last thing I see is Minho's dazed eyes looking at me, and then a bright white light overcame my vision.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey guys I am back! Sorry for barely any updates, as you fellow student readers know it is testing time! And this is not a Thominewt SHIP story it is a THOMINEWT FRIENDSHIP story! I first put this is in the summary right when I published the first chapter but, I guess it has become confusing to some so I changed the title... (ONLY FOR WATTPAD IF YOU ARE READING THIS ON YOU ARE FIIINE) So I hope that helped anyway...** ** **I'm so sorry this is some what short and choppy but,** I hope to update next week and yeah! Comment if you hated this chapter or absolutely loved this chapter PLEASE COMMENT... please!  
**

 **~Grace :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Monica's POV**

All the gladers were crowded up along the entrance to "The Maze" and were looking out wondering where Minho and Thomas were.

"So, we can't send someone to go out looking for them, or somethin'?" Grace asks interrupting the silence.

"No, can't risk anyone else going in The Maze." Gally explained, somewhat calmed down.

The doors made its groaning sound and wind started to blow through our bodies.

"Oh no." Chuck said wide eyed.

I can't wait here, I can't stay in the Glade waiting for Thomas and Minho to show up, Thomas especially.

I looked into the maze doors as it was closing, adrenaline rushed trough my body, before I knew it I was pushing my way through the walls.

There was a shutting sound, I looked at the maze doors, I was on the other side. Away from everyone until I heard fast breathing beside me, I quickly looked over to see Grace on the maze floors gasping for breath.

"Grace?" I asked, she looked up grinning, "I couldn't let my best friend save the love of her life and my OTHER best friend without me." She said as I helped her up.

I chuckled and finally got a good look at the place, gray walls surrounding us there were corridors on our left and right.

"Man, we are shucked for good." Grace said smirking.

"I think Minho's right we really don't sound good using that 'Glader Slang'." I say.

If I were in the maze alone I would be scared to even move, but with Grace here it seems a whole lot better.

"So, where would Minho and Thomas be hiding in a maze?" Grace asked looking around also.

"Who knows?" I said with a sigh, as we started walking to no where exactly.

 **Thomas's POV**

 **Let The Changing Begin..!**

I see a blurred face, someone I don't know she was a bit older and wearing all white. "WICKED is good." She kept repeating.

The memories flashed before my eyes, that I didn't catch all of them. I caught a glimpse of Monica and Grace laughing, then Minho and Newt walking in front of me waving me to hurry up, they were in "normal" clothes.

"I can't keep watching my friends die." I heard my own voice say.

"Thomas..." I heard... Monica's voice? Or Teresa's?

I was in front of a monitor, looked over to see Teresa on the other side.

But then I saw Monica sitting on the other side.

Then, white covered my vision and the same woman had a tray full of injections, then I saw nothing but black...

 **Changing shall End**

I wake up to the sound of screams, my hands were tied up tight above my head. I open my eyes to see Minho tied to the wall across from me, he was unconscious, screaming, and a thick layer of sweat covered his face, his veins popping out.

What happened? What were all those memories? I looked up to see the night sky... How long has it been? I groan and try to sit up, but fail.

I look over to Minho who was screaming in agony like someone was stabbing him to death.

"Minho! Snap out of it!" I cried trying to get loose from the vines, seeing him like this makes my heart break.

Minho's eyes snapped open, but there was no life in his eyes.

"Minho?" I ask.

His head leaned against the wall, his eyes were still opened but he was motion less for a long time.

I looked up to my hands tied in the vines. I undid the knot, which was really hard and tried to stand but, failed again so I crawled to him.

"Minho, hey..." I said in a quiet voice, I was scared to even touch him, because if I did I was scared that I would hurt him more.

I then remembered Ben, he got stung and went insane, what if Minho was the same way?

"Hey shuck face." Ben came around and had some type of injection, tube thingy that had "WICKED" on it. Whatever was is in it was gone now.

"What is that?" I asked, with a glare on my face.

"Haha, this thing? I just saved your ass and you ain't gonna say thank you?" He said with a crazy grin.

Was that some type of syringe? If that was his only one why would he give it to me and not Minho?

He threw the syringe on the ground which made me jump, his face was now inches away from my face, "You better say your prayers shuckface... I know who you are, and why you're here. You're here because them Creators sent you... Haha... And you put us all here...YOU."

Then I thought, was that who I was before this did I help "The Creators" Do all this to my friends?

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Minho suddenly seemed more alive than he had, he was kicking and screaming.

That's when I realized why Ben had not given Minho the syringe, Minho would remember who I was and if he wasn't given the syringe soon... He would be just like Ben.

 **Grace's POV**

While Monica and I were walking around the never ending maze, I remembered what the boys were talking about the Maze...

"Monica, didn't Newt say something about some Griev-" I started but then-

Click whiirrrr

Click whiirrrr

Click whiirrrr

Click whiirrrr

"Wh- what was that?" I asked.

I looked behind us seeing a slimy animal-robot coming after us.

"RUN!" Monica yelled.

I ran as fast as I could with Monica in front of me, I saw this as a good chance to loose it.

"Monica keep going I'm gonna go this way!" I yell.

I hoped the "Griever" would chase me instead of Monica and that, it did.

It kept chasing me and I only found another way to get it off my tail... going up.

I quickly grabbed the vines and started climbing. Don't look down... Don't look , that's exactly what I did, the world was spinning by then, but I made sure I was still climbing.

When I was at the top, I saw a cliff like area, I ran towards it. I looked behind me to see the griever coming at me I tried to climb down to the ground, keyword: tried. But the griever pulled all the vines down so we both went tumbling down. I quickly got up and ran to the cliff side. The griever quickly followed me and I waited for it to get close, then I ducked and the griever fell down the cliff.

I collapsed on the ground trying to catch my breath and looked down the cliff to see the pitch darkness.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"I heard someone scream.

It scared me so much I almost fell into the cliff. But the scream sounded like Minho.

"MONICA!" I called.

No response... How am I supposed to find everyone in this humongous maze?

 **Newt's POV**

It's been 1 hour since Grace and Monica ran through the doors. All of us, Gladers, were crowded in the Council Hall.

"Guys can we all quiet down please." I said

"Now we got four shanks out there, what're we gonna do?" Winston said bluntly.

I looked at Alby with desperate eyes. He looked back with his dark brown eyes.

"I say if they don't come back tomorrow we make groups to go into the maze to find them or somethin." Zart suggested.

"So you want to break the number one rule, to save those shuckfaces who broke that rule in the first place?" Gally talked really loudly.

"We don't know if Ben is out there... If he is, they could be in danger..." Chuck said quietly, standing up.

"But won't that put all of us danger also?!" Gally was basically screaming now.

Chuck sat down sadly. Things happened so quickly I still haven't processed what happened. All my friends were in the deadly maze and I was just sitting here on my butt? No way, I'm going out there to find them. I gulped, the last time I went in the maze I found my best friend hurt really bad... If Ben is out there... No Newt, no negative thoughts you have to do this.

"I'll go in one of the groups to find them." I said to Alby.

His eyes widened, "Okay, Newt and I will be in a group to find them, does anyone else want to help find them?"

"Frypan and I will." Winston said.

"Okay at least one more group... remember these are the people who find out if there is anyway possible to get out of here." Alby said getting inpatient.

"Okay I'll go with Zart." Jeff said scratching his head.

"Alby are you sure about this?" Gally said.

"I'm sure on you're shuck face I am." He said grinning.

"Okay everyone in those groups get ready, right when the doors open, we're going."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hahahaha I am so evil... Hello! I am alive... and yeah probably update next, next week because next week i have a BIG test for school and yeah... Anyway COMMENT, follow, favorite, vote, add or whatevers this story please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Monica's POV**

"GRACE!" I yelled. And sighed whenever there was no response. The griever followed her and not me. It felt like hours until I finally walked into a new corridor that had blood stains on the mossy, concrete maze floor.

I hesitated, but followed the trail until it lead me to a hallway that had connected corridors and found Minho, Thomas, and an unconscious boy on the floor. Minho, leaning against the wall, looked completely pale and was motionless, and had lifeless eyes.

What happened here?

 **Newt's POV**

I ran and limped at the same time with Alby through the never ending maze. It's probably been hours since the groups split up, there has to be at least one group that found Thomas and the others.

When we started to slow down, "AHHHHHH!" A voice screamed, it sounded like a guy's voice.

"C'mon!" I said, following where the scream came from.

Alby followed and we found our way to a dead end.

 _Click whiirrrr_

 _Click whiirrrr_

Oh bloody Hell...

"The vines!" Alby yells.

We hurried over to the vines and climbed them, I looked over my shoulder to see a mechanical, slimy griever turning the corner. I advance to the top of the wall and look down to see Alby almost there.

"C'mon Alby!" I scream, when I see he is some what struggling.

The griever comes at us at full speed, oh shuck. I get out my knife and aim for the griever, when I throw it, it lands on its head. Unfazed, it came tugged on the vines. I look down to see Alby almost to the top, where I am. I grab onto his hand, his eyes were wide with fear. I realized his whole lower body was tangled with the vines.

"Newt, you gotta go..." Alby says, "That shank's gonna climb up here before you can pull me up."

I don't answer and grab his hand with two hands and try with everything in me to pull him up, but fail miserably.

"Newt just let go..." Alby says.

"N-no... NO Alby we have to find them _together_." I say, feeling tears pouring through my eyes.

The griever starts to growl and screech.

"Newt, get these shanks outta here." His hand uses all its strength to let go and I could do was watch my partner, leader, friend... tangled in the vines upside down then just like that, the griever grabs him, along with the vines and drags Alby away. I couldn't tell if he was screaming, because of a ringing in my ears that couldn't stop.

"Alby..." I whisper, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I yell.

The tears never stopped and it was like I was in a dream, no a nightmare... Nothing seemed real.

The next thing I remember was seeing Zart and Jeff looking down above me.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up, scratching my head.

"Well, we don't know but she might." Jeff said looking to this side.

I look to where he was looking, slowly my eyes adjust to Grace sitting, back against the wall, eyes focused to the sky dazed.

 **Grace's POV**

"Grace are you okay, Earth to Grace?" A voice is calling to me.

My eyes focus on a dirty blonde haired boy, his hands were on my shoulders and Jeff and Zart are right behind him. **  
**

"Newt?" I asked and looked around.

"Grace are you okay?" He asked slowly letting go of my shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine... But I should be asking you that." I said mumbling the last part.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

I chuckle and sit up a little more and say, "Well-" **  
**

 _Flashback_ **  
**

 _"UGHHHHHH!" I groan loadly._

 _Where is everybody?!_

 _"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I heard a familiar voice echo throughout the maze and I walk faster. It didn't sound like Minho, Thomas, or Monica... If it wasn't them who was it? I started to run, what if more people came in the maze looking for us?_

 _Then I heard it:_

 _Click whiirrrr_

 _Click whiirrrr_

 _I hid behind the vines on the wall, and waited. The it was the slimy, metallic creature but this time it was dragging someone. I looked closer._

 _"Alby..." I whisper seeing the motionless body being dragged. Was he dead? I waited for the griever to crawl or walk or whatever it doe, further through the corridor and quietly follow trying to find away to wake Alby up if he was alive._

 _"Alby, ALby, ALBY." I whisper shout._

 _As I look closer I could tell he wasn't breathing. I sigh and turn around._

 _How am I gonna tell the others?_

 _Wherever that griever came from, its most likely where the shout came from._

 _"I'm sorry Alby..." I whisper and run following the blood trail._

 _When I make the last right I look around, nothing. I was about to leave until I look up and see a silhouette, because of the sun, of a person on top of the wall. The person was sitting._

 _Who was it? Then I can tell with the shape of the person's hair, it's Newt._

 _"NEWT?!" I yell._

 _No response..._

 _"I'm gonna come up!" I yell._

 _Grace what are you doing? You know we can't climb that. "Shut up." I whisper to myself grabbing a vine._

 _As soon as I know it I was on top, trying to stay focused on Newt, and not trying to look down._

 _"Newt?" I asked._

 _Again no response. I slowly walked over and sat down next to him, my eyes not leaving him._

 _"I'm so useless, it's all my fault." He quietly said._

 _I say, "Newt don't say that... Don't you dare say that! You know that it wasn't your fault." I look down at the ground, "If anything it's my fault, if I broke the number 1 rule."_

 _"And you're not useless, and you know that." I say._

 _Newt gets up and I can tell what he was about to do._

 _"Newt?" I ask._

 _He jumped off, oh shuck..._

 _I closed my eyes and jumped off after him and I slowly open my eyes, what did I just do? I'm nearing Newt and I catch him and we fall together. I can feel my body tremble and sweat, how are we gonna survive this?  
_

 _I realize there are a bunch of vines on the floor it looks like it will catch us safety I just have to aim for it..._

 _Sooner or later we are on the vines on the floor together. I start to hyperventilate and I stand up shakily and lean on the wall.  
_

 _End Flashback_

"And yeah that's what happened." I say now standing up with my arms crossed.

"Alby's dead?" Jeff says, hands cupping his face, tears in his eyes.

"Oh no, what will Gally think?" Zart asks no one in particular.

"Grace, I'm so sorry... I know you always had a fear of-" Newt almost finishes before I interrupt, "It's nothing really, let's just hurry up and find the others." I say.

They all agree and we head off into the dangerous maze.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **OMG guys I am sooooo sorry! Summer just went by too fast and I kept procrastinating to do this chapter because, Alby is dead! (Or is he? :3 ) Anyway, school for me is starting next week so I won't promise on anything about the next update!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
